This invention relates to a swinging chair; and more particularly to an ergonomically correct swinging chair assembly having ergonomically correct body support cooperating with a movable foot rest to facilitate use thereof.
Many types of chairs, especially chairs for use outdoors, are known. However, it is very desirable to provide an ergonomically correct swinging chair, which provides both ergonomically correct seating and a suitable foot or leg support. No such chair is known in the art.
Typically, an ergonomically correct chair provides support to a person sitting thereon, without undue pressure on blood vessels or limbs. Thus, the person can be the comfortable and avoid problems of standard chairs.
Using a foot rest with an ergonomically correct chair causes even more problems. If the foot rest is convenient to use, it hinders sitting on or getting out of the chair. Simplification of getting into or out of the chair renders such a foot rest inconvenient to use. If the foot rest is properly positioned to cooperate with the ergonomically correct chair, great advantages are obtained. However, no such foot rest exists.
Such requirements become even more complicated when it becomes desirable to have the chair outside or durable enough to survive a lack of shelter. Not only must the chair and is actually, durability must be included therein so that the chair can effectively function.
Even more typically, such a chair is not shaped to provide a reasonable amount of comfort for the user of the chair. Even with the ergonomic studies and applications of today, an appropriate chair for this purpose is not available. It is very desirable for the chair to support the body and a fashion.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of an ergonomically correct swinging chair assembly with a movable foot rest to facilitate a use of the ergonomically correct swinging chair assembly.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of an ergonomically correct swinging chair assembly with a proper foot support.
A still further objective of this invention is the provision of an ergonomically correct swinging chair assembly with minimal exterior pressure on blood vessels.
Yet a further objective of this invention is the provision of an ergonomically correct swinging chair assembly capable of properly supporting a person therein.
Also, an objective of this invention is the provision of an ergonomically correct swinging chair assembly with a foot rest.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of an ergonomically correct swinging chair assembly with a movable foot rest.
Yet, another objective is the provision of an ergonomically correct swinging chair assembly with a foot rest, which simplifies getting into the chair assembly.
Still, another objective is the provision of an ergonomically correct swinging chair assembly with a foot rest, which simplifies getting out of the chair assembly.
A further objective of this invention is the provision of an ergonomically correct swinging chair assembly with a proper foot support adaptable for use out of doors.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing an ergonomically correct swinging chair assembly, having a body support cooperating with a foot rest; which footrest may be moved in order to simplify a seating process while a person is being seated, and then returned to a proper position when desired or after the person is seated.